


Кровавая Луна

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Mystic, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: В словах легенды было четко сказано: «Свет Кровавой Луны готов выбрать две счастливые души и связать их воедино». Две, не три. Они втроем сломали чертово проклятие!..





	Кровавая Луна

Тому было больно.

Они были собственниками. Все они: и Марко, и Стар, и сам Том. Как бы ни отрицали это, как бы ни пытались вывернуться — все они были чертовыми собственниками, ревнивцами и, что уж греха таить, редкостными эгоистами, ведь то, что они требовали друг от друга, сами исполнять не торопились.

Том знал, почему Стар бросила его в первый раз. Он был неуправляемым в гневе, опасным для окружающих и для самой Стар — он бы и сам себя бросил, что уж. Том знал, что Стар влюбилась в Марко, Том знал, что Марко влюбился в Стар. Том не знал, почему Стар бросила его вновь, ведь она его, собственно, и не бросала: она просто предпочла ему Марко.

Тому она об этом сообщить, конечно, не посчитала нужным, но Тому было больно.

Его использовали, на самом деле, с рождения. Глупо было ожидать иного: любой принц рано или поздно становился предметом дворцовых интриг, но, кроме того, любому принцу полагалась ручка миловидной принцессы.

Тому досталась самая адская и безбашенная из всех принцесс, у которых были ноги. Самая простая, веселая, но не лишенная девчачьих слабостей Стар — вот кто должен был стать судьбой Тома.

Ради нее он вылечился от приступов агрессии. Ради нее он прошел долгий курс терапии и даже демонцизм, пригласил Стар на бал Кровавой Луны, надеясь, что алый свет соединит их сердца на веки веков, превратив принцессу Баттерфляй в королеву Баттерфляй-Люцетор. Ну и, конечно, все пошло не так.

Что вообще могло пойти так? Том был монстром, пусть и наполовину. Полумонстр, полупринц, получеловек — как он мог рассчитывать на благосклонность самой популярной принцессы из всех королевств Мьюни?..

Тому было сложно в тот момент, чертовски сложно. Он не знал, что дальше будет сложнее, ведь проклятие Кровавой Луны, на которое он когда-то уповал, было жестоко. Крайне жестоко.

— Марко, я...

— Знаю, — кивнул тот, нервно поправляя свои торчащие волосы. — Это...

— Это непросто, — закончил за него Том и чуть дрожащей рукой огладил кончик левого рога.

Под проклятый луч Луны на том балу попали не только Стар и Марко. Том тоже ступил в кроваво-алый свет, разъяренный, взбудораженный и не думающий о последствиях. Тогда он хотел Марко испепелить, разорвать на куски, убить на месте, как назойливую блоху.

Теперь Том робко держал его за руку. Марко был его другом — таким же, как и Стар. И они трое были повязаны проклятием, чертовым проклятием, которое вместо соединения сердец стало рвать их на части.

Потому что в условии было четко сказано: «Свет Кровавой Луны готов выбрать две счастливые души и связать их воедино». Две, не три. Они втроем сломали чертово проклятие!.. И поэтому все стало так сложно. Именно тогда их мир рухнул, а чувства, обещания и стремления пошли прахом.

Сейчас рядом с Томом не было Стар. Был только Марко.

И поцелуй его чувствовался адски и мексикански горячим, конечно же. Как могло быть иначе?.. Приятно, с остринкой — Том не смог оттолкнуть Марко, да и тот был... был куда нежнее, чем Стар. По крайней мере, у него были мягкие губы, и руки не царапали рога Тома, а мягко прижимали его к груди Марко.

Том был счастлив, но сердце все еще болело. Потому что знал: они трое всего лишь заходят на очередной круг страданий и мучений. И это не конец.


End file.
